As a mechanism to be applied to an image forming device based on an electrophotographic method, many mechanisms are known in which a charged developer (toner) is transferred using traveling wave electric fields (for example, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. SHO 59-181371). In such a mechanism, a plurality of linear electrodes are arranged in parallel in a transfer direction on an insulating substrate.
In the above configuration, traveling wave electric fields are formed by applying multi-phase alternating current voltages to the plurality of linear electrodes. The charged developer is transferred in a predetermined direction by an effect of the traveling wave electric fields.